A Dream of Wedding
by rosemoon28
Summary: Ichigo had a dream. In it, he was getting married. IchixRuki IchixHime here. R&R.


**Disclaimer:** I do not, in any way possible, own Bleach.

**Summary: **Ichigo had a dream. In it, he was getting married. IchixRuki IchixHime

**A Dream of Wedding**

Even before it started, Kurosaki Ichigo already knew it was a dream.

It couldn't be real because as far as he knows, he was only fifteen years old and this was the 21st century. Although the idea of getting married at fifteen (and at the 21st century) was not entirely impossible, what with all the things he still has to do – protecting Karakura, protecting his family and friends, and maintaining good grades at school – marriage was the last thing in his mind.

For in this particular dream, he was inside a beautiful church and **he** was getting married.

He was dressed in a stylish black tuxedo; of course, nothing beats the coolness of his bankai attire. Beside him stood Ishida Uryuu, his once-upon- a-time enemy and now his best man. The Quincy archer was also dressed in a black tuxedo (not as stylish as his, if you must know), which was quite a surprise since the "Quincy pride" usually requires sporting spotless-white clothes with a stripe of blue.

They stood in the end of a long aisle, covered in a red, velvet carpet. The pews that occupied each side of the aisle were full of people. His family was sitting in the front row: Yuzu was garbed in a very pretty dress, but she was crying her heart out like this was a funeral instead of a wedding, while Karin – also dressed prettily, but _only_ for this occasion – was trying her best to comfort her weeping twin sister. Ichigo's father was nowhere to be seen, and that made him feel a little uneasy.

_What if his old man decided to pop out of nowhere and do something embarrassing?_ The only comfort he had was that this was just a dream, and no one will know about this except himself.

The captains and vice-captains of the Gotei 13 were also present. The men were dressed in classy and pricey three-piece-suits, while the ladies wore expensive looking skirts and blouses.

_This is one hell of a **vivid** dream._

There was someone big huddled in one corner of the church, Ichigo couldn't see who it was because of the cloak covering his face. But if Ichigo had to guess, he would bet that the man was Captain Komamura. If anything, the shorter, sunglasses-wearing man – Tetsuzaemon – standing beside him was a dead giveaway. Then, Ichigo's eyes drifted into the other side of the long pews, and he saw Renji sitting glumly with Ikkaku and Yumichika, who were talking quietly beside him. Captain Yamamoto, Kyoraku, Unohana, and Ukitake occupied one long pew respectively. Captain Ukitake even gave a small wave of his hand when he saw Ichigo looking in their direction. Their subordinates occupied the seats behind them.

_Really vivid…_

Chad, Mizuiro and Chizuru were also present, but Tatsuki and Inoue were nowhere to be seen. _They were just probably running late_, he thought. Rukia was nowhere to be seen too.

He had no idea who his bride was, but –

The glum Renji, the grave Byakuya sitting very alone in one pew (as if he bought it solely for himself), and the beaming Captain Ukitake…

_Rukia? Could it be Rukia?_

That was when Ichigo's heart started beating wildly.

As if on cue, the long, wooden doors of the church opened and the susurrus died instantly. Like water, music began to flow, filling the church. Everyone's eyes (especially that of Ichigo's) were fixed on the spectacle before the door.

It was his bride, of course.

She was dressed in a heavenly white, silk gown. Its beauty heightened by well-placed laces, ribbons, and jewels. Her face was hiding behind a misty veil. Her arms, covered in long, white gloves, held her bouquet of red roses with such calm. Ichigo saw all these as his bride walked towards him, escorted by his very own father.

_...really vivid and really weird..._

"Take care of her, Ichigo," Isshin told him as his bride's hand was held out to him; for once, his father was all seriousness.

Ichigo wanted to tell "yes" and "Thanks, Dad", but in the end, he could only nod.

Dream or no dream, Ichigo's thumping heart went one step from wild to crazy.

His hands felt clammy, and he marveled at how his bride could be so composed when he was trembling and tingling all over.

_Get ahold of yourself, Ichigo._

He thought he could feel her smiling behind the veil. He tried to relax…but with little success. If only he could see the face behind that veil.

_Rukia is that you?_

At this point in his life, he wasn't really sure if he held deeper feelings for her or not. But she was someone he trusted completely, and the bond between them ran deep. If this _really_ was her, he thought that would be okay. No, that would be great.

As he guided her to the altar, where the priest was waiting, Ichigo's mind wondered again who she was.

_Rukia?_

He felt like he wanted to rip her veil apart to see her face, thus proving his conjecture was correct, but he also felt some sort of dread in doing it, like it was a jinx or something. Was he afraid that she will turn out to be some sort of corpse bride and not Rukia?

_Ridiculous. Completely ridiculous._

But this _is_ a dream; therefore, anything is possible.

The priest began the ceremony.

As Ichigo went through the rituals, he spared a glance at his bride every now and then, and for some inexplicable reason – perhaps, it was instinct…or paranoia – he felt a nagging suspicion that his initial assumption was actually **wrong**.

And why is that, you ask.

He thought it over.

_Her height! It was her height!_

Unless Rukia was wearing a four or five-inched shoes under the wedding dress, it couldn't possibly be her.

This woman was just too tall.

He then remembered that Inoue Orihime was not present as well, and she was much taller than Rukia. _Could it be her then?_ Ichigo mentally asked himself. _Could she really manage not to be bubbly and overexcited in her own wedding day?_

Well, if his father can do it, then why not Orihime?

Ichigo looked at his bride once again, more troubled than he wanted to admit. Well, what he actually looked at was her…um…chest. Aha-ha. (_Why do I feel like a pervert, and in my own wedding day?!_) He was never good at judging women's bust size, that was Kon or Keigo's special talent, but still…don't her boobs looked too small to be Orihime?

_Wait, wait, wait. If she's too damn tall to be Rukia, and her breasts are too damn small to be Orihime…then, is it possible that this is...Tatsuki?_

Like Orihime and Rukia, Ichigo noticed Arisawa Tatsuki's absence earlier. Was he guessing it right this time?

Well, this is a dream; therefore, anything is probable.

Ichigo's mouth wnet dry.

_Good fucking grief! Why do they have to be absent all at the same time?! _His mind cried hysterically.

_How many mind games must he go through before this whole dream was over?_

But it was over.

The ceremony was finally over. They have exchange I-dos before he knew it, and the priest was telling him that it was time to conclude the ceremony. And what better way to end it, than by kissing the bride that was now his wife?

Finally, the answer was within his grasp.

As Ichigo lifted her veil with a shaking hand and a pounding heart, a thought occurred to him: _Is it possible that whoever – Rukia, Orihime, or even Tatsuki – hides behind this veil will be the same woman that I will end up with in reality?_

Well, he doesn't have an answer to that question (not yet), but he will have an answer as to **who** this woman is, and at the moment, that was all that matters.

_I'm actually going to kiss her_, he thought nervously (but not without a little excitement).

With the veil finally out of the way, his wife smiled sweetly at him.

_What the fuck?!_

Ichigo let out a scream.

* * *

Typically enough, Ichigo's brown eyes opened in the darkness of his own bedroom, and the dream-that-was-really-a-nightmare finally ended. His breathing was ragged; his body drenched in cold sweat.

He ran a trembling hand through his messed up, orange hair. And the name he mentioned, in a horrified and disgusted whisper, was:

"Keigo."

So much for weddings.

* * *

**A.N. **Another crazy oneshot with an Ichigo-torture in it. (_I'm not a sadist. I'm not a sadist. I'm not a sadist. Bwahahaha._) I hope it wasn't hopelessly predictable and that you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Sorry for misleading you a little; all part of the plan. Hehe. If it's okay, maybe you can leave a review for me. Thanks. ^^


End file.
